


Sunflower Boy

by ElleRumi



Category: Original Work
Genre: First work - Freeform, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleRumi/pseuds/ElleRumi
Summary: When Lukas is sorted a year early, his life changes.And who is this strange person he keeps seeing?(My first work, first chapters will be short!)





	1. Sorted Early?!

Wind blew my hair as I looked out into the horizon, the sun setting slowly over my line of sight.  
“Isn’t it cool?” My best friend, Matt, asked “To think that we’re so small in the whole scheme of things?I mean, what if someone else is controlling u-”  
I slapped my hand over his mouth frantically, he looked at me as though I was crazy, but I wasn’t crazy; the thought of him getting taken away scared me.  
“You know you can’t say that!” I yelled “They’ll punish you, and you’ll be hurt.” Tears were in my eyes now as I said this.  
The government would punish anyone who dared to not follow their beliefs, it was punishable by death.You went to school until you were thirteen, then they decided if you were to be a fighter, a worker, or a servant.Nobody wanted to be named a fighter, it meant death for almost anyone who joined.

 

“Welcome home dear!” My mom greeted as I opened our door. “How was your day?Learn anything?What’s the news?”  
“Nothing really new, mom.We’re getting sorted net week.”  
My mom gasped, “I thought you were sorted when you were thirteen!”  
“They must really need people than, more workers and servers are dying by the day.” I said setting my school bag down.  
My mom looked back to the stove, switching it to a low setting, “What a shame that this is what is happening now, that people must be put to work like this.”  
I nodded, “It is sad, but it’s necessary for this.”  
My mom nodded, but I could tell she was upset that her only child was getting sorted early.She was a worker, and got leave because of an injury.And my father was a fighter, currently on the front lines.He was amazing at swordsmanship, and he was kind and caring, but was too selfless for his own good.  
“Food’s ready honey,” My mom said, enthusiastically,  
“Okay mom.” I said, looking down at my homework.  
We ate dinner in silence, my mom looked sad, almost angry as she ate.  
“Listen, Lucas,” I looked up “I’m worried honey, they’re sorting you a year early, it means you will leave everyone you know here dear.What if you’re marked as a fighter?!”  
“That won’t happen, they must’ve seen how much of a terrible hand-to-hand combat!” I yelled  
My mom nodded solemnly, “Of course honey.”


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked towards the stage, people were lined up on it, in rows of eight.They all looked upset, angry, some even happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp second chapter!Enjoy.

Sorting day came quickly, much quicker than I expected.That morning my mom had gotten me ready, in my most formal clothes, all it was was a simple tunic, black trousers, and some old boots that were my fathers.Outside the sun was shining Well, that’s ironic I thought.My mom looked over me  
“Oh honey,” My mom said, I could here tears in her throat “I’m so sorry this is happening early, I’ll miss you so much..” She looked down solemnly  
“Mom, i’ll be fine, I promise.” My mom looked up at me, I hadn’t noticed but tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
“I know, but please promise me you’ll come back to me!Please Lukas!” I looked to my mother, my kind, sweet, loving mother.  
“Okay.” I whispered

{Michele}

I looked towards the stage, people were lined up on it, in rows of eight.They all looked upset, angry, some even happy.But I was only 14, and a prince, so I atleast didn’t have to go through it.Suddenly my eyes trained on one boy, he was short, had shoulder length hair pulled into a short ponytail, and was standing there, no clear emotion on his face.  
“We shall commence the sorting!” I heard my father voice shout “First we shall start with Sophie Laranda.”  
A few rows later and the boy was up, I saw that he was nervous, and I hoped silently that he got something he was happy with.  
“Lukas Drahan, Fighter.” I watched the boys face fall, and tears were in his eyes as he looked over near me.Turning around I saw a woman, who looked suspiciously like the boy.Her eyes were red and I saw she was crying.The boy passed out right there on the stage.  
“Can Lukas’ mother please come get him?He has passed out.” My father said.The woman launched up, running to the boy, ‘Lukas’.She picked him up as someone brought water, she splashed it over his face, he woke up slowly and sobbed into the woman’s (Presumably his mother) chest.I looked away from the scene, unable to handle the sadness that you could feel radiating through the air.

 

(Time skip because why not) 

“Say your name and Identification number now!” My commander Yelled,  
“Lukas Darham sir! Identification number 47863H!” I told him.  
“Be ready to be beaten to a pulp, Darham.” He smirked


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the boyos finally meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoF please tell me how bad I am at this lol.

“Darham Out!” My commander, Inherse, yelled  
“Yes sir.” I said, a tone of sadness to my voice.I knew I wasn’t cut out for this, Scrawny, weak, and useless.That’s what my comrades call me, saying I’m going to die on the first day on the field.They’re probably right, I mean, I can’t even properly handle a sword.

 

{Michele} 

I turned the corner, they were yelling behind me, telling me to stop running.  
“F off!” I yelled back, training was so boring.  
“My Prince please!” A guard yelled.Suddenly I was stopped as I ran into someone.We both fell to the floor, and I heard a gasp in front of me.  
“I-i’m so sorry!W-wait...Your Majesty?!” Oh no “Oh my god I just ran into the prince!” The boy whisper yelled, I recognized him from somewhere but I couldn’t place it. “Excuse me...you dropped that.” I said, pointing to the papers that he had dropped, he bent down and picked them up.  
“Thank you,” He said “I’m sorry I was in such a hurry your Majesty, I have to get these to the general.” I nodded, then he whipped his head up to look at me “Please don’t send me to treason!”  
“What?’

 

{Lukas}

 

I had ran into the Prince in my haste, Good job, idiot! But that wasn’t my biggest issue right then.I had to get the plans to the General.  
Then I remembered, I could get sent to treason for this...Oh god. “Please don’t send me to treason!”  
“What?” I looked up “Why would I do that?”  
“You’re the Prince and I made you fall, and you have every right to send me to death for it!Sorry for yelling at you Your Majesty.”  
“I have no plans to send you to treason,” I looked back at him,   
“What?”  
Then I remembered, the Plans!”I-i’m sorry, I have to get these to the general…”  
“Oh!Of course.” The prince said “I hope I see you again, and with that he turned around and walked away.  
“What just happened…?”

 

I walked into the meeting room, as nervous as I was on my sorting day.A long table sat in the middle, with a circular pedestal like piece of stone stood in the centre.Sitting at the table were the King, My commander, the general, and a good amount of higher up soldiers.  
“Darhan, finally I thought you died while we were waiting.” My commander said, glaring at me.  
“I’m sorry sir, I got a little caught up with something.” The king was looking at me, Right.At.Me.  
“He got here didn’t he Inherse?” The king asked.  
“Yes, he did, Be here on time when I ask you to bring me something,” He Said, his voice was like ice, sending chills up my spine.  
“Yes sir!” I said, walking out of the room.

 

{Michele}

The carriage rolled on through the countryside, I looked out the window, Seeing meadows, and fields in the distance, it was quite peaceful looking.  
“Dear, are you alright?” I heard my mother ask.  
“Of course, mother, I was just thinking of the party.” Ah yes, the infamous party the King of the west was throwing, in hopes of his daughter finding a bride.  
“Alright honey, just know you can always speak to me if you need anything at all.” I nodded

A few hours later we arrived at the castle, it was huge, glittering in the sunlight.  
“Are you excited honey?” I forced a smile.  
“Of course mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how short these are!:( But I will be posting once a week if you care :) Hopfully i'll have longer chapters!


	4. Preview of next chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a preview for next week's chapter, i've been thinking of getting my friend to be a co creator with me too!

Walking into the Grand Ball Room of the West King’s castle, I took it in, crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in light, people were already whisking away on the dance floor, laughter reverberating around the room, and I saw soldiers observing the scene.  
Hm...lots of people here...from all over the country.  
I began to walk around, quite a few girls were looking at me, and to be polite I smiled back.For some reason all the girls would giggle hysterically when I did.  
“You hoo!Princey!” I looked behind me,  
“Do I know you?” She looked shocked when I asked.   
“Of course!I’m the princess of the East, and I think you and me have some Chemistry.” She said, smirking at me, a lustful look in her eyes.  
“Uh...no thanks.I uh...i’m gay.” Why did I say that?!  
“Ew!You’re disgusting!” She ran off to a group of girls, probably to tell them all about me being gay, but i’m not gay!Then I saw him, the boy!He was probably around fourteen, maybe thirteen, and he was very cute. I’m not gay.He turned around. Oh no. Suddenly I started walking towards him, panicking in my mind because, 1 I shouldn’t be speaking to a soldier, let alone a soldier in training, but I kept walking.


	5. Not a chapter,

I have to post pone the next chapter 'till next week, school has been running me into the ground.Thank you, and I hope to have an extra long chapter out next week!


	6. The gala and the gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s your name?” I asked, if he was seen with me and was asked questions, I could possibly help him not get sent to treason for it.  
>  “L-lukas Darham, sir.” I gasped, surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There!A longer chapter!

Walking into the Grand Ball Room of the West King’s castle, I took it in, crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in light, people were already whisking away on the dance floor, laughter reverberating around the room, and I saw soldiers observing the scene.  
Hm...lots of people here...from all over the country.  
I began to walk around, quite a few girls were looking at me, and to be polite I smiled back.For some reason all the girls would giggle hysterically when I did.  
“You hoo!Princey!” I looked behind me,  
“Do I know you?” She looked shocked when I asked.   
“Of course!I’m the princess of the East, and I think you and me have some Chemistry.” She said, smirking at me, a lustful look in her eyes.  
“Uh...no thanks.I uh...i’m gay.” Why did I say that?!I saw her eyes widen in surprise, a look of disgust quickly replacing her lustful look from before.  
“Ew!You’re disgusting!” She ran off to a group of girls, probably to tell them all about me being gay, but i’m not gay!Then I saw him, the boy!He was probably around fourteen, maybe thirteen, and he was very cute. I’m not gay.He turned around. Oh no. Suddenly, I started walking towards him, panicking in my mind because,I shouldn’t be speaking to a soldier, let alone a soldier in training, but I kept walking.  
“Hello.” I said in greeting, “How are you doing?” I asked, to be polite of course.  
“Oh, hello Your Majesty,” He said as to return my greeting, he seemed to be focused on his task.It was then that I noticed that his hands were shaking. “Are you alright?Your hands are shaking.” I said, nonchalantly.  
“O-oh i’m fine Your Majesty, i’m just quite nervous is all.” He replied, I could see a slight hint of sweat on his for head, and his eyes made im look like a deer in a lantern’s light.I was only sixteen, but I could tell something was wrong with him, something serious.  
“Come with me,” I said, grabbing him by his arm and dragging him away from the people.  
“Y-your Majesty, it is against the law for me to be seen with you!” He stammered, clearly scared out of his mind, but I didn’t care about that right at the moment.”Please let me go!” He was pulling away from my grip, and for being as short as he was he was surprisingly strong.  
“Stop trying to get away!” I whisper yelled, praying that his outburst didn’t draw any ‘unwanted attention’ to us.  
“I’m trying to help you.” I stated, luckily that seemed to have calmed him down.Leading him towards the gardens, stopping once we reached a bench, I sat him down.  
“What happened?Why were you freaking out like that?” I asked, making my voice sound kind so he wouldn’t feel threatened,  
“I panicked,” he whispered, “The last time I was near that many people was on…” There was a pregnant pause as he looked away from me, than to the ground. “It was my sorting day.” He sighed,  
“What’s your name?” I asked, if he was seen with me and was asked questions, I could possibly help him not get sent to treason for it.  
“L-lukas Darham, sir.” I gasped, surprised.”Your Majesty, are you alright?” I looked up quickly,   
“Of course, I should be asking you that, I mean, you were the one who had a panic attack in the grand ballroom of the West King’s castle.” I laughed, to lighten the mood, of course.He stayed silent, and I patted his shoulder lightly, he looked to me.  
“I guess you’re right Your Majesty,” He stood up, “But I must return to my post, your kindness won’t be forgotten by me.” I watched as he walked away, back to the party, I sighed.How could this boy I didn’t even know be so amazing?

{Time skip to about a month later}

 

“Darling we need to have a serious discussion.” My mother said as I sat at our table.  
“Of course mother, what is it?” I asked.  
“I am getting you a personal guard,” She paused for a moment, thinking over what to say next. “You have been getting into incidences lately, and I believe it would be for the best, just last week four fighters agreed to move to the front lines because of you.” my mother said, disappointment edging her voice, she got up sighing, and moved towards me.When she reached me she grabbed my hand and said, “I love you Michele, but you have to stop these erratic outings of yours.” she paused for a moment, then continued, “You have to understand that your father and I want the best for you, you are going to rule a kingdom in such little time, and I can tell that you a brave and strong young man darling.”   
I sighed, and smiled “ Of course mother.” she got up, appearing to be satisfied with my answer, and went back to her seat to eat her meal.No one spoke for the rest of it.

 

The following week I was walking through the gardens, it was the time where the flowers bloomed and flourished from the rains we had gotten last week.My father was out on a scouting expedition for more land for our kingdom, leaving my mother to attend to royal duties and I to take care of the animals.It was my father’s hobby to take care of the horses and dogs, but for the time being it was my duty.I walked up to the stables, eyeing each of the horses one by one, spotting a horse that appeared to be out of feed I went to the animal.Her name plate read Sunflower, I chuckled, it was a fitting name with her pale blonde coat and white mane.She breathed out through her nose as I patted her gently, then I walked over to her feeding bin and filled it with feed for her.She seemed happy with it so I went over to the next horse, Briar, who had a brown coat and light brown mane.I filled her feeding bin and petted her, then I got the grooming tools.Grooming each horse carefully took time and patience, they hadn’t been groomed in a few days and their manes were a bit matted with dirt, and they were a bit dirty.After I was finished I walked towards the dogs kennels to take care of them.They barked happily as I ruffled each of their furs and gave them meat, than I groomed each of them, and bathed them so they were perfect for when my father returned from the expedition, I knew he liked his animal to be prim and perfect.My favorite one of the dogs, Sherbet, with his white and ginger coat was happy to get bathed.While the others were quite tricky, I then moved on to the rest of the gardens, sherbet following close behind.


End file.
